ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Chronicles
Characters *Bruce Wayne/ Batman (Steven Blum) *Clark Kent/ Superman (Kevin Sorbo) *Diana Prince/ Wonder Woman (Sali Richardson) *Hal Jordon/ Green Lantern (Robin Atkin Downes) *Martian Manhunter (Rick D. Wasserman) *Wally West/ Flash (Christopher Daniel Barnes) *Mari Jiwe McCabe/ Vixen (Crystal Scales) *Captain Marvel/ Billy Batson (Cam Clarke) Stories Flash the Flash is suppose to meet Linda Park on a date, but is delayed by Captain Cold, and Gorilla Grodd, can he reach there in time! *Wally West/ Flash (Christopher Daniel Barnes) *Linda Park (Andrea Baker) *Captain Cold (Troy Baker) *Gorilla Grodd (Fred Tatasciore) *Jay Garrick/ Flash (Paul Eiding) *King Solavar (Keith David) *Bart Allen/ Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) Martian Manhunter J'onn J'onzz is trying to learn the meaning of peace, but has to stop Dr. Destiny from attacking the dreams of innocent souls that he is trying to suck! *J'onn J'onzz/ Martian Manhunter (Rick D. Wasserman) *Jon Dee/Dr. Destiney (James Remar) *Innocent child one (Ariel Winter) *Innocent Child two (Kath Soucie) *Poilice Officer (Jeff Bennett) Captain Marvel Billy Batson is trying school and is not sure if it's working out for him, meanwhile Shazam asks him to deal with Dr. Sivanna and his new creation! *Billy Batson/ Captain Marvel (Cam Clarke and Zachary Tyler Eisnan) *Dr. Sivanna (Charlie Adler) *Mary Batson/ Mary Marvel (Danica McKeller) *Captain Marvel jr. (Jeremy Shada) *Shazam (John Hurt) *Tanky Tawny (Frank Welker) Vixen McCabe is a fashion model and is going against the poachers, she still has a magic talisman, and she must stop the poachers before they kill off the Lion Pride! *Mari Jiwe McCabe/ Vixen (Crystal Scales) - she wears the Batman: the Brave and the Bold Costume! *Jing Jing (Vyvian Pham) - Vixen's best friend and helps her! *Sal Maroni (Rob Paulson) - poacher if this episode Green Lantern Hal Jorden and all the Green Lanterns gets aid from all the Lanterns of the Galaxy to fight a common threat known as Parallax, could all the Lanterns put their differences aside? *Hal Jorden (Robin Atkin Downes) *Killowog (Brad Garett) *Carol Ferris/ Star Sapphire (Jodi Benson) *Atrocitus (Ron Perlman) *Sinestro (Scottie Ray) *Saint Walker (Greg Ellis) *Ganthat (Corey Burton) *Larfleeze (Andy Serkis) *Parallax (John Kassir) *Indigo-1 (Cree Summer) Superman Clarke Kent is sent to Japan to get a scoop on the new Rocket, Brainiac wants to use it to cause the world to fall to it's knees and try to take over the world! *Clarke Kent/ Superman (Kevin Sorbo) *Lois Kent (Susan Edgan) *Jimmy Olson (Michael Hurst) *Brainiac (Tim Curry) *Yuki (Kim Mai Guest) *Perry White (Jon Polito) Wonder Woman Diana Prince is teaching her sister of how to handle the world around her, yet it is interrupted by Cheetah, Giganta, Granny Goodness, Killer Frost, and Blackfire!, with the help of Wonder Girl and Starfire, they stop the Villains INC! *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Sali Richardson) *Donna Troy/ Wonder Girl (Lacey Chalbert) *Starfire (Jodi Benson) *Cheetah (Cree Summer) *Giganta (Kath Soucie) *Granny Goodness (Pat Carroll) *Killer Frost (Courtney Taylor) *Blackfire (Angelina Jolie) Batman Bruce and Selina are getting married, but it's tomarrow, Batman gets a note of threat from Ra's al Ghul who hires all of Gotham's most wanted to stop Bruce's marrige to Selina, so he could marry Talia, can Batman stop these threats alone! *Bruce Wayne/ Batman (Steven Blum) *Selina Kyle/ Catwoman (Jodi Benson) *Dick Grayson/ Nightwing (Jonathan Frakes) *Ra's al Ghul (Graham McTavish) *Talia al Ghul (Peri Gilpin) *Joker (Michael Weatherly) *Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) *Penguin (Joe Alaskay) *Commissioner Gordon (Gary Oldman) *Barbara Gordon/ Oracle (Bridgette Bakko) Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Warner Bros.